


thrill

by fastandfilthy (IndridGrey)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, Filthy, Getting Caught Fetish, Lolita Sam Winchester, M/M, mention of daddycest, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndridGrey/pseuds/fastandfilthy
Summary: All three Winchester boys sharing a bed.  Sammy has to be very quiet; Dean whispers filth and moves slow.





	thrill

**Author's Note:**

> I don't recall having read something in which they're in the same bed as John. Could be wrong, but nevertheless there's not enough of it, so here's something small

When it’s just the two of them, Sam is like a cat in bed: clawing, hissing, mewling. Loud, wiggly. Which makes it even hotter to watch him fight to stay still and quiet. Dean is spooning him, dick snug in the warm grip of Sam’s naked thighs, rubbing against Sam’s hairless sac with his slow thrusts. He has one hand cupping his brother’s hard on and the other clasped clammy over those cocksucking lips.

“Shh, Sammy,” Dean soothes when he nudges against Sam’s taint and hole before sliding back home, getting a little moan from his brother. “Can’t wake up dad.”

Sam shudders back against him and Dean grins into the sweat-damp bedhead. He noses down to whisper against a sensitive ear, and Sam is trembling before he even starts. Dean stares at the silhouette of their father sleeping on the other side of the bed, not quite three feet away, and grinds his cock against the mess of pre-come he’s coated Sam with.

“What do you think he’d do, Sam? If he saw his precious baby boy, not even a teenager yet and already such a slut. You’re going to get off on just me fucking your thighs, aren’t you? Not even your hole. Barely touching your little dick. You’ll come just from being used and whispered filth. Isn’t that right?”

Nails bite into Dean’s arm and Sam nods and arches his ass back.

“Might have to fuck you proper next time. Think you could keep quiet when I stuff you full? Hmm? You’d have to, or he’d see. See daddy’s little boy taking big brother’s cock so good.” He licks Sam’s ear and goes in for the kill. “Think he’d want a piece?”

Dean grins as he holds his stiff, shaking brother against him, as he feels Sam’s meager load shoot into his waiting hand. Sam’s breathing goes erratic when Dean cups the head of his own dick and rubs it against Sam’s sensitive shaft as he chases his own orgasm. Relief and ecstasy wash over him and shoot out to join the fluid disaster of Sam’s lap. His little brother is still trembling and panting as he smears their come together over the kiddy-fat tummy.

“Good boy, Sammy.”

Sam melts into the bed and Dean pulls the frayed Spiderman boxers back into place, then his own boxer briefs. He pets Sam’s hair as he comes down, and dad snores right next to them, none the wiser. For another night, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day <3
> 
> (cross-posted to [tumblr](https://samdeanddlyumptious.tumblr.com/post/171967440565/thrill))


End file.
